The unthinkable
by MISAKI555
Summary: Hinata goes and has to spend a month at the kingdom of the Uchihas with other princess and see who prince Sasuke chooses to have as his partner...who will he choose?  please read!:
1. Chapter 1 - surprise

**Hello, this is one of my very first fic, please be nice and review! ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

All round was silent. The only sound that was heard was Hinata's breathing, and that's how she wanted it. She had to be really cautious not to spook the deer that she had in her sight. The deer moved from place to place and kept moving so that she could not get a clear aim at it. However she had the perfect spot to get her. She moved to s small window in the forest that was covered with trees and vines, but had a small opening at her advantage. Hinata got her arrow from her back and started to place it in between her bow. She had to get the right position so it could land directly where she wanted it to. Right on the side of the deer. She was the deer coming to the perfect spot that she wanted it. She was ready to shoot when Hinata herd a branch break and it startled the deer sending it running as fast as it could and leaving Hinata deerless. With no prey at all. "Hinata didn't your father tell you that the next time you arrived to the palace with scratches on yourself he will ban you from coming here and hunt by your self for a month?" yelled Neji. He was wearing a hunting attire like Hinata. Hinata was wearing a white shirt with sleeves that were tight in her shoulder and getting loose but the end of her wrist, as well at tight in her rib cage and loose at the bottom. She was wearing a brown corset, it had buttons that were small and almost unnoticeable to hold it together. It had a belt that made a Y-shape slanted to her right rib cage. It had small buckles to her sides and s chain that ran from the bottom of the corset to the back of it. Which left the chain loose and hanging to her right thigh. The pants were black and kind of loose at the top and tight at the bottom. Her boot were leather and black, they went up to a little bit down bellow the knee. And the heel was not to small and not to high, just the right height for hinting. Neji on the other hand was wearing a medium sleeve white shirt that was long and almost to his thighs. Had a belt and some pants, which were brown. "oh, please Neji-niisan, you know I can do just fine at hunting by my self, and so does dad." she said trying to reason with him. "I know you are Hinata, but he's just looking out for her daughter." he said. "anyway, I heard that your father is looking for you. Its important." with that we left for the kingdom. The kingdom had low and high towers. The bricks were white, with a color and feeling that told you it was old yet still strong. The walls of the inside of the castle were cream like kind of color. It made you relax and at the same time alert. It had a smell that was of lavender in the fields.

In the throne room, my father, king Hiashi Hyuuga was sitting on his throne talking to a noble men. He was not one of the noble men that Hinata knew, and from the look of the conversation, father seemed pleased with whatever they had agreed upon. "well hello princess Hinata from the Hyuuga kingdom. I am pleased to meet you, I hope I will see you again in the future. " the noble men said and I bowed in response. The noble just smiled and left.

"Father I heard you called for me, is there anything wrong?" I asked, It was a little wired for the king to call her out like this. "ah, yes. I have called you because there will be a royal party to attend to. You may not remember, since you were only a child when the two kingdoms met." this made me think what kind of kingdom it was, father was never the kind to make friends easily like that. He continued, "it will be today, your to get ready to attend. This will not be s short visit, you will be there a month. Except it will not be just you, there will be other princesses from other kingdoms." he said "what? Father I know you seem happy about thins but please don't. I don't want to leave the palace for a whole month! What am I going to do for a whole month in a kingdoms that is not my own and that I barely know anything about!" my voice was a bit high pitched when I heard this. No way was I going to some random kingdom and do what? Play tea and laugh? "listen to me Hinata, please. You are of age to have an engagement and I am willing to give you an opportunity. Please it will be only for a month, nothing more. If the prince over there does not choose you to be his partner that that will be all." engagement! This is what this was all about, me finding a partner to spend my life with? No-but- this is not right! I don't want to be married to someone who will be choosing based on looks. "dad, please, I'm begging you, please don't make me go to this party….. " I had to think of a reason for my father not to let me go. "… at least not alone!" I shouted. It came out of my mouth without thinking. My father seemed to be considering my offer though. "very well, you will have one of your maid to go with you. Choose wisely on this decision. This is all, you will go to the party and spend a moth there. You will depart tonight and arrive tomorrow at dawn in their kingdom." with that, I was dismissed.

I opened the door to my room and went directly to my window. I let out a sight and reached my hand to my necklace that had a ring hanging from it. The ring was a perfect circle. It was silver and had five small squares around the ring, and they were blue, and had shining diamonds in between the squares to separate them. This ring was my one position that made me happy. I don't remember who gave it to me, but I know it was precious to who ever have this to me. "princess, I know you don't like the idea, but cheer up, I'm sure it will be an adventure for you." said jade while trying to pick some dresses for the trip. I sighted and gave up. I know that this is an opportunity to find my 'partner' like people call it. Yet I feel afraid and it makes me feel like its not worth it. There was a knock on the door and jade made a move to open the door. "don't worry hade, ill get it" I said. I opened the door to find Neji-niisan on the other side. "hey." his ayes were soft and I could see how the reluctance in telling me of the news he had heard. He knew I wanted to know how it felt to love, but was afraid to let anyone in. he was the one person that I always told the things that made me happy and sad or angry. "I heard you were getting ready to depart at noon." I felt like I would break and cry. I didn't. "yeah," I said with a smile "isn't it great? I can go and get to meet a prince, see if he's the one for me?"


	2. Chapter 2 - 'Temporary' Home

**I'm finally back with a second chapter! hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>The packing was a piece of work. My father told me that I would only need three pieces of clothing. One for the way, another for the ball that was to introduce all the guests that would arrive to their kingdom and the last was for when I went to bed. He said that over there we would buy some new clothes for me and be more 'fresh' with the new place I'm going to be.<p>

As I'm of now, I'm watching the trees and the flowers pass me by, I wish that I didn't have to go to this ball. But true enough, it was a time where I had to start and look for my partner, as my father put it. But I want to have someone who would take me for who I am, not just by background and looks. I want to be like my parents, who got married by love and not looks.

"princess, Look!" jade said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at her, she was looking super amused at the sight that was to be our new 'temporary' home for a month. "isn't this place nice? You can go and explore, now you don't have to watch out for your father and the guards telling to be careful." she said with a smile on her face.

I have to admit, that made me a bit excited. Poking round a new place with out people telling me what I should and shouldn't do. Maybe this place had some good to it aft-

CRASH AND SPLASH!

I felt the carriage tip to the side and I panicked. I count do anything to get jade or myself out. The next thing I know we were soaked in water. -_-

OK! Forget what I said earlier! This place is the WORST ever!

I heard some guards yelling for help on getting us out. But to my surprise, it wasn't just us, it was another princess and her manservant. They were soaked as well. She had pink hair and was made in a bun with a bang going to her left of her face. She was wearing a super dark pink dress, it was tight around her chest and abdomen and it was strapless, and fluffy at the bottom, but had a small and transparent scarf around her shoulder to cover up. It had small sparkles around the bottom and the top of the dress. And by the way she was acting, she was pretty upset of how her dress was all wet and her hair was almost undone. The guards had to help her out of the water and I just stare in amazement, so even princess could loose their composure once in a while.

"hey, are you okay?"

I turned around to find who was the person that spoke to me. He had raven hair and it was spiky. His eyes black as night and yet it told you something more. He had his hand stretched out to me, I guess he was giving me a hand to get out of the lake.

"yes, I'm okay, thank you." I said to him, I didn't want to be rude by not taking his hand, so I did. I didn't need his help though, I could get out of the like all by my self. Once I was up, I turned around and I notice someone was missing. "where's jade?" I asked him my voice calm, even though in my head I was panicking. Where is she?

"princess! Princess, I'm over here!"

So many people were in the lake trying to find people's belonging that I could even spot her. A smile came over my face when I saw her, I thought I would lose her in this much of a crowd.

"we better get moving. Your going to get sick and we wouldn't want a princess to get sick now, do we?" he said that and led me to the shore of the lake. My dress was all wet, and I just wanted to go my room, wherever it was and change.

The other girl with the pink hair was finally out of the water as well. Her servant was trying to calm her down and get her to a place where she could rest. Some of the guards took them in the castle and she seemed glad.

The guards walked us through some hallways and showed us a room.

"this will be your room, princess Hyuuga. Hope it is to your liking. " then after that they left. This was the first day and I already wanted to go back home and be with Neji-niisan. The place that I knew, and not some strange new place.

Sigh.

Jade opened the door and brought me back to reality. "princess this is beautiful. Look your bed is big and you have such a splendid view of the outside of the castle." I had to admit. The room was pretty. "your bed is pretty big as well jade," I said, pointing at it. "I really hope you can have a better time here than I have so far." I laughed, a tired one at that.

Jade just looked at me. "princess, come one. I know it was a rough day, but please, try an enjoy. Who knows? You might find something that might interests you." she always had this way of making me feel better and looking forward to the next day.

That night I dream of the place where I was a child. It was a small lake, it was as blue as the sky when there was no clouds. Just blue, but very beautiful. Then it turned black, all of it. A shadow formed and from what I could tell it was a young men. He place his left hand on his heart, and bowed. The only thing I saw about him was a ring that was like a small crown. It had five small separated squares around that were blue. I wanted to ask him, who was him, but nothing came. I couldn't speak. Then I found my self in my bed, staring at the top of my bed.

I sat up and looked around the place. Then I remembered, this is the Uchiha's palace. After I got my thoughts in order, I heard a mall knock on my door. I saw that jade opened the door and I saw her caring a tray with a message on it. Jade brought it up to me and I just stared at her. She urged me to go on and read it. So I did.

"**I would like to welcome you and thank you for coming to the Uchiha's humble palace. I hope that yesterdays incident will not affect your stay here. This morning we would like to have the all the princesses to come and have breakfast with the family and get to know each other." **

**- Your King: Uchiha Fugaki**

I finished reading it and stared at jade. She just gave me big smile.

"Already? Cant they give me time to rest and get used to this place?" I sighted, knowing full well that wasn't going to happen.

"well, princess, come one I have to get you ready for breakfast! We can't have you arriving late, now, do we?" she said, already walking to my closet and looking for a dress to wear.

"I guess not." I murdered. I went and sat on the front of my bed. I looked over to the window. It had such an amazing view, specially in the morning when the day is only beginning. and maybe in the afternoon, when the sun was setting. Then I remembered my dream. Which was a strange dream.

"prince, I found a dress that will be perfect for you! Come on! I cant wait to make you look beautiful for the prince!" she said smiling so bid that I couldn't help but smile back.

"jade, the prince? Heck, I don't think that he will even look at me. I don't even know if I will like him! What if he's all snobby and thinks he's all high and mighty? I definitely don't want to fall for someone like him." I said walking to my dresser.

"I'm sure he is not like that princess." said Jade, giving me the dress, which I like. Jade really knew my taste. Haha.

When I came out of the dresser I looked at jade for her opinion. The dress a light blue color. It had waved going from the top of my waist to the bottom. I wasn't puffy or anything, it had its volume but not over the top. The top was strapless with little tree root-like decorations on both of my sides. On the outline of the top of my chest and the middle of my abdomen.

Jade did my hair, it wasn't anything big, just some wave on my hair and since it was long, it made it look better. Simple yet elegant.

Jade looked at me and smile. I guess that meant I was ready. Now all I have to do is go and have breakfast with the prince who will probably not even know who I am by the end of the month and his family. How great is that? Anyone would like to be in my shoes right know right? I sighed, and open the door of my bedroom and headed to the dining hall with jade.

**Ok! Finally I had this in my laptop, and I didn't touch it. I'm very sorry I have not uploaded anything in such a long time. I couldn't or didn't know how to continue the story. **

**I'd like to thank to those who review. It make me happy! ****J **

**I hope that this was to your liking. Please review! It would make me very happy! LOL**


	3. Chapter 3 - what relationship?

**Well, here i am again. strange...I'm actually working on my fics. well, i guess that a good thing! LOL**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, except the plot. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV:<strong>

What can I say? This situation had its advantages and disadvantages. For starters, my beautiful little princess can finally find if the prince of this kingdom is the right for her. Then again, she is right, what is the prince in a complete jerk? How will this be any fun? Are pleasant for my little princess? i hope nothing happens in the mean time...

"jade, I'm nervous. What should I do?" my princess asked, my she was nervous. "don't worry, princess, you have always been in control of your nerves when you're in situation's like this."

"I know, but still. What if the other princesses are a lot better than me? I wish I was at home, going to breakfast. But to my family, not them."

"I'm sure you're going to do great on your first impression, princess."

So we'll have to wait and see how all of this will unfold…..

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sigh….. This is just great! Why would my parents have this stupid ball now?!

OH wait! I know. My birthday is in three days…. Can this get any better! Sigh.

As I was just about to get off of my bed I heard a knock on the door.

"come in!" I yelled. "is that any way of treating you older brother, lil' bro?" Great! I knew this could any better! And yes I'm being sarcastic.

"what do you want Itachi?" I asked as I was sitting at the edge of my bed. "nothing important, just that dad said to get your self presentable for breakfast. As well as the princesses." he said, turning around and leaving. I was left alone to my though. Hey, maybe I can find a princess that is less annoying that the ones I've met before? I smiled, Fat chance that's gonna happen.

When I arrived to the dining hall, I found my parents all ready in their. "oh, Sasuke! Come on hunny. Lets get ready for this! Come one, don't you look handsome? For the ladies. " said my mother, queen Mikoto. She was wearing a dress that was a Burgundy colored, longed sleeved and had mild puffiness. She had a see through little scarf around her right shoulder and the other a little bellow her left shoulder.

"Mikoto, please, stop. The princesses are going to be here any second now." said my father who was wearing a dark blue suit, with a sash going across from his left shoulder to his right rib-cage, which was white.

When I was about to speak, my older brother came walking towards me. He was wearing a suit like mine, except his sash was black and mine was light blue. "well little brother, show time."

I was about to speak, or more like send him flying verbally , if you know what I mean, the princesses started to fill the room for breakfast. Some many princesses. Sigh. I aligned my self with my family , as my dad waited for tall of the princesses to arrive and start the introductions.

**Hinata's POV: **

So many princess were already in the dinning hall. So many pretty dresses. How can I compare to them. Oh well, let's get this show going.

I walked to a crowed and waited to be told what to do next.

"I Welcome You To The Humble Uchiha Kingdom of the eastern lands! I am pleased to see so many candidates here today. " I saw the guy with the dark suit. I guess he's the king. Yeah. Mostly because the big little crown on his head tells us. "I would like to introduce my family. I am the king, as you may all have seen. This" he showed us to his left, "is my wife and queen to this kingdom!"

"The my eldest son," he showed to his right, a guy with a medium length pony-tail, with a white suit and a black sash, was standing there. Smiling and bowed to us. Since it was polite, all the princesses did the same, including me.

"is my son prince Itachi, and my youngest son," the showed us again with his hand to his right, a guy with bangs and eyes that were jet black. This suit was white as well as princes' Itachi's suit, but with a light blue going across. He, too, bowed and we princesses had to be polite and respond. So we bowed back.

"now, lets not wait any more, and please introduce yourselves. So we may know who you are and where do you come from."

The king started with the left end of the line and started to introduce themselves.

Later when only two princess were left, they were pretty astonishing. Made a very good impressions. The princess who had blond hair, which was in a bun, was wearing a purple dress, puffy and sparkly. "hello, I am very pleased to meet you. I am princess Ino, belonging to the Yamanaka kingdom which is located in the middle of the western and southern lands. Happy to be in your presence." she finished with a bow.

The king bowed back and signaled for the next princess to continue, and only one left before I was to present my self. I really hope I don't make a fool of my kingdom with my nervous nature.

"hello, I'm Sakura Haruno, princess of the lands of the far south. Here to show that I am honored to be chosen to be here tonight." she finished with a bow as well.

"the pleasure is all ours, princess Haruno." then he looked at me, "please." signaling that it was my turn. I squeezed my hands together and stepped forward. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. I opened my eyes and I spoke, "Greeting, I am princess Hinata Hyuuga, of the Hyuuga kingdom. I Am Honored that you have invited me, as well as to be in your presence." I bowed, "thank you."

I stepped back and waited, seeing what we were going to do next. Then, some thing that I have never thought could of happen….happened. The king stepped down from where he was and walked toward me. I stared at him, thinking I had insulted him in some way. Have I? no, but what if I did and I did it without realizing it?

He stopped in front of me and then stared at me. "you… Princess Hyuuga…Hinata." I just looked at him. "y-yes, that is me" I replayed, not sure If it was the correct way or not to respond.

"My, My! How the years have passed! It was like yesterday that you're father and mother were here and visiting. You and my sons were playing happily! I almost didn't recognize you, you've grown up so much!" I was about to ask something, when the queen came to us and told us to speak later on. The king stopped and apologized for his rudely behavior.

After that incident, we made our self's to our seats in the table and started breakfast. Everyone was eating, but I bet they had the same question as me. What is the relationship with my parents and the Uchihas?

**Itachi's POV:**

Well, Well, haven't things gotten even more interesting. I will have to speak with hina, don't we. I would have never realize that, princess Hyuuga or as we used to call her, hina, was the same hina from our childhood times. Things have just become more and more interesting….

* * *

><p><strong>well, i t was shorter than the others, but i was getting tire and i had other things to do, like my U.S history research project! .sigh. then work on my English research project as well! :( <strong>

**well, i hope that the you guys enjoyed this little piece. i will make more, but let me finish my HW first. LOL **


	4. Chapter 4 - meeting

**Disclaimer****: i own nothing but the plot.**

**Finally****! i have a test for U.S History class tomorrow, and i'm here doing this...this is so messed up. LOL **

**I will try and do my best to update faster. so please just hang with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV:<strong>

_"Dear Father,_

_I am pleased to announce that my stay in the Uchiha kingdom has been good. I have been given a nice room for me to stay in and everything is fine. I hope that nii-san and you have had a pleasant time over there. i hope nothing is wrong over there, so I can go back there soon._

_Now, I would like to get to the point, since you know I'm not one to stall. Just a few hours ago, the first 'family' meeting happened, and all the princesses had to introduce themselves. So I did, and afterward, the king came to me and hugged me! He told me he knew about me! And it's the first time I have met him in my life! How is this possible? Did I meet him before, and I just simply don't remember? I'm so confuse right now…. I hope you come and explain all of this to me._

_Until the next time._

_- Hinata"_

I placed my pen down and sighted, how did I got my self into this?

"hey, jade, can you pass me the envelope so I can send it to my father? I really hope he gets a chance to replay and explain all of this…." I folded the paper and placed it in the envelope that jade had given me.

"don't worry princess, I'm sure he will" she said with a smile on her face.

I sealed it with a Hyuuga stamp and headed toward the door. "hey jade, come with me, I feel too small in this huge palace…"

"right behind you princess."

0808080080808080*******4646464646464646446*******08080808080808*******4646464646464646

The halls were big, and wide, I saw many staff that worked for the Uchihas, so many, sunning here and there, always in a hurry. I was told that the mail was close to the back doors of the palace. So that was where I was heading, but with no luck, I, sadly enough, getting lost.

I looked around to find a servant near by. And I did, a young male, had brown hair and black eyes. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find the back doors of the palace? I need to mail something." the young men listened to me carefully and explained.

"you just need to go down the hall and do a left in the next three hallways then a right in the next two. The you'll be close enough so that you can see the back of the palace."

I smiled and bowed. "thank you very much, you just saved me."

The young men smiled a bit wider, "my pleasure princess" and bowed.

**Jade's POV: **

That's my girl, polite as always! How can I not be proud of her! Such nice manners…..but I have to admit, I would definitely don't want to make her mad…..Hahahahaha…..that's something to see…. And the poor fool who decides to make her mad. That would be a sight to see. Since she was a small child, I have always seen her grown up, and I have seen her change. The only times I have seen her mad or crying, was when the queen, who may rest in peace, was dying. My poor princess was a mess. She would let no one come near her and she would cry only to her self, when no one was around. After he mother died, she became as cold as it can get. Even I could not get through her.

But who care now! My princess has become a wonderful young woman who is refined and well-respected.

As we walked through the hall, we finally made ourselves to the mailing place. There were a men in there, and we approached him.

"hello, can I mail this to the Hyuuga kingdom?" my little Hinata asked with such politeness.

"of course, malady." the men replay and bowed.

He took the latter and placed it in his bad with other letters, so many people send letter every day by the looks of it.

"thank you" said little Hinata.

"hey jade, why don't you go and have a little rest for today, I will be going around the palace to look around, I'll be back before noon."

I'm a little worried about leaving her, but I guess she just wants to have her time to herself and think.

"yes princess. Ill be in your room if you need anything." I turned my back to her and started to make my self in the palace.

**Itachi's POV:**

How delightful…I was not expecting her to be here, of all places. I need to catch up with little hina. I made my way down to her and I bowed.

"well hello princess. My pleasure meeting you here, how has your visit been? A pleasant one I hope?"

I can't believe that this beautiful princess was the little girl, the cute little girl who used to play with me and my brother.

"hello, yes, I have had a wonderful experience." she said it with a smile on her face, and I have to say it made me think just how different from all the other girls and princesses that I have men before. She is sweet and pretty. Well behaved and seems to just want to held others.

"I have a request to make of you. May I?" I hope she will accept, I want to know more and more about my old childhood little friend.

I was that she hesitated for a while, but them smiled at me.

"yeah, I have something to ask you was well, if you can let me."

"of course"

I showed her the way to where I knew some peaceful and beautiful little piece of land was. I knew she would find it beautiful because that was her favorite place in this whole palace. That was the only place we knew. See if she remembered us, the crazy times she, Sasuke and me had together…. If she did….

**Sasuke's POV: **

Ah….. How can this be happening to me? I just want a peaceful life, nothing exaggerated. But no! I had to wake up, have a good little day, then as I walk out of the palace, I find myself surrounded by princesses that are all over me. Asking all of this questions, and telling me about themselves, as if I asked! Luckily I escaped and lost them.

As I find my self walking on the back of the palace, I see my brother. Seems he's speaking with some girl.

Now that a first. Wait -no, it is not! My brother has been all over girls, just playing with them, and they all fell for his little act. sigh.

As I got closer I can see that it's the same person. The person that my father hugged, acting as if he knew her. But who is she anyways. Why did my father said that 'we' played happily? I need to go and ask him, see what all of this is about.

As I turn around and head for the palace, I see my brother and that person walking into the woods. Why would they go in the woods? Well it isn't my problem. My brother can do what ever he pleases with her for all I care.

I took one last glance at them, and headed to the palace door. My father has some explaining to do.

**Jade's POV: **

Oh, here I was, just looking through some windows, when boom I accidentally stubble upon my… new…discovery. How ironic…. I wonder how this is going out to play out….?

I hope nothing happens to my little princess, cause of something happens to her… they are as good a dead!

* * *

><p><strong>i know that this chapter was short and i am sorry. <strong>

**i will work on the chapters. so please read and review! it will make me very happy! thanks! :)**


End file.
